In That Final Instant
by martiansarepeopletoo
Summary: 'I get it. You choose him.' 'Ron, no - please - come back, come back' How Ron felt after he Disapparated in Deathly Hallows. Now a two-shot.
1. Ron

**Just a little fic about how Ron feels after he leaves Harry and Hermione in Deathly Hallows. Enjoy!**

'What are you doing?'

'What do you mean?'

'Are you staying, or what?'

'I…yes – yes, I'm staying. Ron we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help-'

'I get it. You choose him.'

'Ron, no – please – come back, come back!'

He walked out of the tent, anger seeming to pour off him. He could hear Hermione following him, hear the agony in her voice, hear her desperate pleas. But he was so sure it would always be Harry for her. He'd been so blind, not seeing it before, but now it was obvious she'd never want him.

It could only have been a minute, but already he was tired of the begging from the person he would never have, maybe even never see again. All he wanted was to get away from it all. So he twisted, concentration dominating his face, and as he Disapparated a loud _crack!_ echoed around the trees.

In that final instant before he was sucked into nothingness, he saw her face. And in that one second, he hated her.

He _hated_ her.

Hated her for looking at him like she needed him, when it was so evident she didn't. Hated her for choosing not to come with him. Hated her for making him love her.

Then she vanished from his vision, and he was pulled into the swirling nothing.

As soon as he felt ground beneath his feet, the hatred disappeared. He felt again that irrevocable love for her he had carried since he was twelve years old, since he had seen her petrified form lying in that bed in the hospital wing. He knew immediately that he wanted to go back, to tell her he would never leave her again, to beg her to forgive him, to tell her he loved her. He needed to go back for all these reasons, but there was just one slight problem. It was walking towards him in the form of a Snatcher gang. He heard a rasping chuckle, then the words that sent a chill down his spine.

'Well, well. What have we got here then?'

He swallowed. So much for going back.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, it really makes my day when people are nice about what I've written. Thanks!**

**Iliketotastetherainbow x**


	2. Hermione

**I was rereading chapter 1 the other day, and suddenly got an urge to write the whole thing again from Hermione's point of view. I don't think this one is as good as Ron's POV, but I decided to put it up anyway :D Enjoy!**

'What are you doing?'

'What do you mean?'

'Are you staying, or what?'

'I…yes – yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help-'

'I get it. You choose him.'

'Ron, no – please – come back, come back!'

He walked out of the tent. She didn't even glance back at Harry as she stumbled after Ron, tears running down her cheeks.

'Ron, please! _Please!_'

But he wasn't listening to her. Her heart was breaking, but he obviously didn't care.

'You can't leave! You can't! Ron, just come back into the tent and – and we can talk things through…'

She stopped feet from him, her heart hammering and hurting and bursting with desperation.

He continued to walk.

'_Ron_.'

The agony in her voice was audible, and for a second she thought he was going to come back. He stopped moving, and all was silent in the clearing. Then, suddenly, he twisted in the air, and just before the telltale _crack!_ shot through the clearing her eyes met his. There was nothing in those eyes to suggest he had any inclination to stay, or any care for her. Her eyes burned, and her heart felt as though he had literally punched it out of her chest. She fell to her knees, and stared at the spot where he had been seconds before. He breath came in gasps, and she was clutching at the ground as though trying to keep a grip on what was real. When it became apparent, however, that Ron was _not_ coming back, she stood up, brushed the leaves off her knees, and returned to the tent to inform Harry, the hot tears still sliding down her cheeks.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it from Hermione's perspective :) Please review!**

**I love you all,**

**Iliketotastetherainbow x**


End file.
